Kellen (Knights of the Nine)
|Base ID = }} Kellen is a Redguard commoner, found in the Chapel of Stendarr. Kellen is a descendant of Sir Casimir, one of the Knights of the Nine. While Sir Casimir was in the Chapel, he struck a beggar and killed him, this not only caused the Gauntlets of the Crusader to fall off his hands, but Stendarr also cursed Casimir and all his descendants. Interactions Stendarr's Mercy When the Hero talks to him, Kellen will explain that, while he could live with the effects as a young child, things have become more difficult as he grew older. He hoped that visiting the Chapel and lifting the gauntlets would somehow lift the curse. However, when he tried to lift the gauntlets they would not budge and he gave up. A priest, Areldur told him he could stay at the Chapel for as long as he needed. While at first he thought it was out of pity he soon felt there was more to it, like Areldur was apologetic. Guilty, even. The Hero can question Areldur with Kellen’s suspicion, which will reveal that Areldur has known all along how to remove the curse, but has been to afraid to do what is needed. In order for the curse to be lifted, another person must remove the curse, and must take it on themselves.. The Hero at this point can to the Altar of Stendarr and pray for a way to lift the curse on Kellen, after receiving a means to do so, they can go to Kellen and remove the Curse of the Consumed from him and in turn receive the curse. Kellen will rejoice at his new energy and run around the undercroft screaming in joy. When he calms down he will thank the Hero and run out of the Chapel, ready to see the world that he could not while cursed. Kellen can be found in the inns across Cyrodiil after removing the curse. On rare occasions, while travelling the player will receive a message "Kellen is Unconscious" randomly in the wilderness, indicating that in his travels Kellen encounters and engages in combat with various monsters and bandits—and loses. Dialogue Stendarr's Mercy "Please, leave me be. I need rest..." :Prophet "The church is still in turmoil from the attack on the Chapel of Dibella. I don't think anyone has had time to really study this prophet's teachings. My best advice would be to go, listen carefully, and decide for yourself." :Gauntlets of the Crusader "You've seen them, I assume. The only evidence of what happened so many years ago. Do you know that I thought perhaps I could lift them? That somehow this curse would be lifted if I could pick them up? I tried for hours. Until my whole body ached, and I could barely move. I lay there on the floor next to them, weeping. I'm not ashamed to admit that. I've been at the end of my rope for far too long to be ashamed of anything." ::Gauntlets of the Crusader "I don't know why they're still here. They're so heavy, and I'm so weak. What does Stendarr want from me?" (After speaking with Areldur) "What is it? Is there a cure? Has Areldur found a cure? I know there's something he's not telling me!" :Curse "Ah, so you've heard it, have you? Terrible curse, been in the family almost longer than anyone can remember. When I was younger, I could live with it. Wasn't so bad. But it's only gotten worse over time. I'd come here, to the place it all happened, in the hopes that something could be done. I fear I haven't much time left, otherwise. Areldur has let me stay, mostly out of pity I think, but there's something else. I swear he knows more than he tells." ::Areldur "I've seen plenty of pity in peoples' eyes over the years. I grew up recognizing it. But with Areldur... There's something else there. And when he speaks to me, there are times I'd swear he sounds... Apologetic. Guilty, even. Why would that be? What reason does he have to hold back information? I know I'm a doomed man, one way or the other. Speak to him, if you can. Convince him to tell me what he knows, as a dying man's last wish." (After speaking with Areldur) "You've spoken to him, haven't you. And... And he's told you something you don't want to tell me. I need someone to please tell me what's going on. Please, help me. Have mercy on me." :Curse "So, what can be done for me? I know you've learned something. I can see it in your face." ::There is a way to lift the curse. "So someone could only lift the curse from me by taking it on themselves? No wonder Areldur didn't tell me. I'm not sure whether to call him a coward, or simply say that I don't blame him. That'd be a large burden to bear. Thank you for being honest with me." :::Curse "I'm not sure how I feel. To know that the curse can be lifted gives me hope, but to know that it also means damning another... Would someone taking that responsibility be merciful, or suicidal?" ::Lie There's no way to save you. "Really. I see. Then I've no choice but to live out the rest of my days here, I suppose. After all this time, I can't help but hope just a little bit. Hope that somehow there might be a way to save myself." :::Curse "Even if I am doomed, I still hold out hope that Stendarr will have mercy on me." (After obtaining the Blessing) "Come to see the doomed man, have you?" (After curing Kellen) "You... How did you... I feel good. I feel GOOD! I don't feel like death! I feel like... running! Ha ha ha! Look at me!" Appearances * de:Kellen (Knights of the Nine) fr:Kellen ru:Келлен Category:Oblivion: Chorrol Characters